


Séance One-Shots

by Goldfishbowl (Goldfish_bowl)



Category: Séance Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anger, Before Death, Burning, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Just the Bra Ladies, Kissing, Language, M/M, Romance, clothing removal, make out sessions, soothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_bowl/pseuds/Goldfishbowl
Summary: A short booklet of one shots dedicated to one of my favorite fanfictionsAll characters at over the age of 18





	Séance One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiboux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Séance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540027) by [Hiboux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboux/pseuds/Hiboux). 

> Warnings: Language, Cuddles, Clothing removal
> 
> Before Death AU 
> 
> An alternate universe only fit for my best ghost boy.

A slam at your door alerted you and you snap your gaze up to the wood. Your fuming boyfriend grumbled as he kicked his boots off, the door knob was smoking and a bright red color from his quirk, even as he got up from the wooden floor to enter the apartment his feet bored scorch marks. 

"Gen?" 

He storms past you to your shared bedroom and the slamming of the second door made you flinch. You sigh, now wasn't the time you guess. You put your book on the coffee table and stood up to walk to the doorway. You activated your quirk and turned back the clock, the door knob no longer burned and your floors were no longer singed with black char. After cleaning up the was you finally decide it was time to confront him. 

You stride down the hall, wearing your everyday confidence. He'd never hurt you. You knock on the door and after hearing nothing you open it. There he lays on your side of the bed breathing heavily into the pillow in a regular exercise while inhaling your sweet scent. 

You clamber into bed and he stiffens, his breathing stops and you circle your arms around his waist. You say nothing to him and he's silently thankful for it. His breath starts up again, this time taking comfortable pauses in between each one and his tenwe, firm muscles relax in your soothing grip. 

"(Y/n). . ." 

"Shh, just let me hold you a little longer, my love." You murmur into his shoulder blades. 

He turns over and you open your arms in acceptance of his movement and he burrows his head into your chest hastily, inhaling you once again and taking you in. His fingers dig into your hair and his Mohawk of fire finally flitted down to his natural black fluffy locks, some of the strands still glowed a bright white and orange as he cooled down and steam floated off his body as you cuddled him. 

"To hot. . ." He complained softly, squirming back in a kid like fashion and you sat up, you took your shirt off leaving you bare to him and his gaze softened while his cheeks tinted to a gentle pink. 

"You too Mr." You pat his large bicep, tempted to cop a feel of the muscle but you retract your hand. 

He strips the warm fabric off and clambers on top of you again, eagerly pressing kiss after kiss to your face, searing his mouth against your own passionately as he strokes your side's with hands that felt like they could melt your skin. 

"Hmmmm. . ." You moan softly and scratch your nails against his back as he squares his chest up against yours and you bask in his glow as he lazily kisses you and crushes you with his weight. 

You breathe slowly beneath him and hummed his favorite song to the hot head. His seething anger quickly frosting over in favor of allowing you to bloom in his thoughts. 

"I met a real asshole today." He grumbled against your neck, nipping at the permanent mark that he left there a few months ago when he moved in. 

A scorching burn scar that his hot teeth left for you and it was his favorite spot on your body next to what lied between your legs. Then your adorable smile. And your bright eyes. Your silky hair. The way your nose crinkled when you laughed. Hell, he didn't have a favorite spot you were just his favorite. 

"Is that what had you in a bad mood a while ago?" 

"Yeah, he's just some punk-ass kid though." 

"What's his name?" You ask softly. 

"Nagata Yuuta."

You smile softly and press your forehead to his. 

"I'm sure you'll _warm_ up to him." You wiggle your eyebrows and he snickers, he did like it when you made puns about him, flipping you over before pushing his lips to yours. 

"I'm sure I will too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spin off work but I hope you guys like it! It was super fun to work in collaboration with these other amazing artists here in the Seance Collection! 
> 
> Feel Free to check out my page for more BNHA related fabrications such as my masterbook! 
> 
> Don't forget to read and reread chapters of Hiboux's fabulous fanfiction "Séance" !!!!
> 
> Link below. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540027/chapters/48753911
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, let me know what you think and how I did! 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
